vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
MaloneGames
MaloneGames is a guitar player and singer in VRChat known for playing loud, dirty and comical songs dedicated to various VRChat personalities. In Jan 2020 he was hired by MurderCrumpet to bring in new talents for the stage at Roflgators bar The Royal Gator. History On Dec 2nd 2019 he visited Roflgators bar The Golden Gator to perform a song dedicated to him but was exposed by Ladle to have played the same song to her previously. When he was caught he made up for it by improvising another song "Gator is a bitch and everybody hates him" which managed to impress the proprietor. On another revisit to The Royal Gator on Jan 8th 2020 he was hired by Murder Crumpet to be in charge of the stage and bring in new talent, replacing 'Uzu' UzuriMia in her absence when she was feeling ill. He also met his claimed "best friend" Faaku again who he explained he had a falling out with. Roflgator tried to reunite them both by holding a kind of therapy session but it failed utterly. Instead Roflgator secretly instructed Malone to try and get on Faakus nerves, possibly just to enjoy the chaos. Malone brought in some new talents to the bar, most who played acoustic guitar songs, not really living up to the high expectations of the impatient gator. Once Uzu got back she was not happy about him "stealing her job" and chased after him, meaning to give him a whooping. The proprietor in turn allowed both of them to keep their jobs but to compete for who could bring in the best talent. On Jan 15th Malone tried to fire Kitten and make Ell7 the new bartender without approval from the owner and his actions were reverted. He later confronted Faaku who was chasing after Kitten having allegedly made her upset, causing her to cry and wail, Faaku went livid in anger of being accused falsely, raising his scruffy small bunny ears extended as they came to blows. Malone tried to calm Kitten down in order to get her side of the story, attempted to translate her screaming but to little avail. Both parties continued to argue for a while in hilarious banter. Later that evening Faaku turned up dead, reportedly murdered. Without any evidence Malone was accused by Roflgator who he responded to with a question; "who really cares when it's just a rabbit who was killed?" To which Rob responded that "he wasn't just a rabbit, he was our friend." To let the issue lie Malone offered to bring in some girls with low morals to the bar and the thing was dropped. Trivia *MaloneGames claims that he is Faakus best friend for years back but whenever they meet they never get along. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/malonegames Clips *Performing and exposed by Ladle *"Gator is a Bitch" by MaloneGames *Malone giving Faaku a hard time *Malone taking Uzu's place *Malones ragtag performers *Roflgator tries to reunite Faaku and Malone *Chased around by Uzu *Arguing with Faaku who goes Livid at Kitten *"Translating" kittens feeling *Malone and Faaku bickering part 2 part 3 Videos *A Cuddle with a Struggle - Song to MoxiMox *Playing a loud OH YES / OH NO song *Playing Happy Birthday song to Nyboe Gallery Rofl Dec 2nd 2019 20 MaloneGames.jpg|OG Avatar Rofl Dec 31st 2019 29 MaloneGames.jpg|Visiting The Royal Gator Rofl Dec 31st 2019 34 Best friends Faaku and MaloneGames.jpg|"Best friend" Faaku Rofl Jan 7th 2020 21 MaloneGames.jpg|Trap Malone Rofl Jan 7th 2020 27 MaloneGames mistranslating for Zager.jpg|Mistranslating Zagers sign language Rofl Jan 8th 2020 26 MaloneGames and Yoruito.jpg|Malone offering criticism to the rapper Yoruito Category:People Category:Humans Category:Articles Still Underconstruction